Dennis Rogers
Dennis Rogers is an ally in Far Cry 3. Biography Dennis Rogers was born and raised in Liberia, but he fled to the United States due to poverty and war at home. There, it is possible he served in the United States Marine Corps and had reached the rank of Sergeant, given that he wears the Marine Corps emblem on his jacket albeit with an Army-style rank insignia. While in the States, Dennis mentions he worked as a mechanic in a garage. He said that the owner made fun of his accent and tried to pay him less than his co-workers. Dennis eventually left the states after living there for a decade and relocated to the Rook Islands, where he met Citra Talugmai and proved himself of becoming a warrior to the native Rakyat. Years later, most of the Rook Islands were taken over by a gang of pirates led by Vaas Montenegro, Citra's sadistic brother. Some time later, Dennis rescued an unconscious American man and brought him to Amanaki Village. When he woke up, the man introduced himself as Jason Brody and that he, his friends, and younger brother Riley Brody had been captured by Vaas, but his older brother, Grant Brody, was killed by Vaas during Jason's escape. Dennis presented Jason to the villagers, they cheered, which Dennis explained as hope against the pirates. Dennis appears at the end of the game, if the player chose to save his friends. Furious about Jason's decision, Dennis attempts to stab him. However, Citra steps between Dennis and Jason, leading to Dennis accidentally stabbing Citra. Dennis stands shocked, as Citra falls, then breaks down over Citra's corpse as the screen fades. In both endings of the game he is assumed to be alive as there is no evidence of him being dead. Personality and Traits Born in war torn Liberia and feeling rejected by the xenophobia of the United States, Dennis searched for a place to call home. His attachment to Citra likely stems from her "setting me (Dennis) free." With the Rakyat Dennis found a place he felt he belonged and a place that made him stronger. As a result Dennis is loyal to Citra and to defending Rakyat culture. Carefree and didactic, Dennis is introduced as Jason's mentor and the one who sets Brody on the path of the warrior because he believed that Jason could turn the tide of the conflict in the Rakyat's favor. Yet Jason's growing power and accomplishments and growing favor with Citra begin to stir envy and jealousy with Dennis. It quickly becomes clear that his fixation and blind loyalty for Citra is his fatal flaw. Which climaxs during the Save Your Friends ending choice where Jason rejects Citra and as a result Dennis attempts to violently attack Jason. Dennis is described as a loyal warrior who presumably spent time in the United States Marine Corp; as a result he is competent with firearms and relatively proficent with a knife. Though his combat skills seem somewhat dubious, evidence to when he helped capture the Amanaki outpost he had a health bar and required Jason's assistance in staying alive. He is nontheless loyal to the Rakyat way of life and is proficent in the native language and the application of the Tatau. It is interesting to note the both Dennis and Vaas possess a noticable facial scar stretching from their forehead down close to their left eye. Dennis implied that in the past, he attempted to defeat Vaas himself but was unable to do so. It is possible that the scars on both men were a result of a past conflict together. Trivia * It is unknown what becomes of Dennis after the Saving Your Friends ending when he accidentally kills the Rakyat leader. However, Jeffery Yohalem was asked about this on Twitter. He responded with: "Dennis is a hardcore gamer, he'll find another game." * He is one of the two major characters to survive the game's events in both endings. * Dennis happens to have two different patches on his jacket (an OG-107 fatigue utility shirt, standard issue to U.S. Army soldiers, 1952-1980s) in the photos below. The in-game version has a United States Marine Corps patch and U.S. Army- (or pre-1959 Marine) style Sergeant chevrons. The trailer version's patch closely resembles that of the U.S. Army's 2nd Infantry Division, with a "USA" on the nametape rather than a last name. (This jacket therefore looks like a mirror image of John Lennon's jacket that the musician notably wore through the 1970s.) * There was an inconsistency between the old and final version of the game. As shown in the trailer, when Dennis is pointing his machete at Jason, Jason managed to reach out for the shiv to his left and point it at him. However, in the final version, Jason did not have enough time to take the weapon. * In the mission Citra's Favor, when exiting the temple Dennis is seen drunk. He tells Jason that he has been "busy" working with Citra. This implies that Dennis is jealous of how close Jason has gotten to Citra. Videos : Gallery : DennisProfile.jpg|Dennis Rogers Dennis3.png|Dennis, after first meeting Jason Dennis2.png|Dennis as he is shown in the 'Stranded' trailer Dennis4.png|Dennis after Jason has taken a hallucinogenic drug 2013-01-10 01624.jpg|Dennis asking Jason about how he would find the Knife in Badtown 2013-01-07 00015.jpg|Dennis telling Jason that one of his friends is being held in a nearby Outpost 5999145-1365722847.jpg|Dennis demonstrating his abysmal understanding of gun safety Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Rakyat